


Catalyst

by Kaishiru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bilingual Character(s), Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Bullying, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Discrimination, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Firsts, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Physical Abuse, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Warnings May Change, versatile lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: When you fall for someone, it is like your whole world brightens up more than before. You see them and it is like your heart simultaneously beats faster and slower at the same time.





	1. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This guy was attractive. Way attractive even with the brooding expression behind the wonder on his face. The obvious awe nearly hid the sadness in his features while his eyes were trained on Yuri. It fueled the blond to dance with more feeling with the two other people in his group while photos were being snapped of him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain heavy things like the domestic abuse but it will get better. I wanted to write this because this was what I witnessed and dealt with growing up, but I wasn't as angry as Yurio. Just depressed. As for Otabek, he deals with some of the same stuff I dealt with when I was in school, namely the verbal and slightly physical bullying. I feel like if I had someone like Yurio as my friend, I would be much better off. Not that I wanted someone to fight my battles for me, but to have a friend who would stick up for me and help me stick up for myself.
> 
> I may have given away too much of the story but the lesson is kind of there. Don't abuse the ones you supposedly love. And definitely don't abuse your offspring. Do stick up for someone who is being bullied. It does go a long way. :)
> 
> Also, first time actually writing either characters and actually posting it. I have two oneshots with these two in the works but I am hesitant to post because of the antis. They really like to make your insecurities and anxiety worse while stifling/policing artists and content creators... Let me just stop and say that Yurio and Otabek won't do anything sexual in this until Yurio turns sixteen if their relationship progresses fast enough. Because this is in fact the age of consent in nearly every state in the US as well as Russia and Kazakhstan.
> 
> I have no idea how many chapters I wish to write, but I hope you all will bare with me. :3c

When a new year starts, it should be a new beginning for everything. At least for people. Unfortunately, Yuri doesn't see it that way. It was barely three weeks into the semester and things were not looking his way. His home life wasn't any better. At least Viktor wasn't home during this. How fortunate he got to live with his Japanese fiancé in Japan. Oddly enough, Yuuri shared his name, though it was a slightly different variation. The blond had no qualms with Japanese Yuuri even if the only weirdness happens to be the similarly of their names. He did thank him in English for making his brother happy. Yuri nearly pleaded to live with them, but of course Viktor insisted he should finish school first. Then there was the fact Yuri knew zero Japanese. Why did he have to be a sophmore? Fuck his life. It wasn't going to get any better, but thankfully it hasn't gotten worse. Each morning started out bad as it had, as what Yuri reluctantly accepted, normal.

Yuri’s morning was already dismal, his grouchy mood souring further. His father was onto him again for his awful grades on the last report card. It was the same speech over and over that he needs to study more, needed to apply himself more. That he cannot spend all of his time dancing. The same bull crap drilled into his head repeatedly was getting so tired. Also, Yuri just didn't want to deal with his father’s yelling. So the blond rushed out of his house with a breakfast burrito he nuked in the microwave. He didn't blame his mother for not being able to make his breakfast this morning… Or yesterday morning due to a broken wrist of her right hand. Yuuri was sure his beloved mother will use the “fell down the stairs” excuse should she be asked about the injury. Fifteen. Goddamn years of this and he wonders why she didn't decide to leave him when the man was decides to hurt her again. He hated the type of household he lived in, secretly praying to whoever was listening to take him from that place. Two and a half more years and Yuri feels like he will have a complete mental breakdown and snap.

Waiting at the bus stop not far from his house gave him time to clear his mind some. It was only a few minutes because then the bus arrived. Yuri rode the public bus to school, ignoring the creeps that keep hitting on him because they were too stupid to figure out he was a guy. And not interested in old men who were old enough to be his dad. He already hated his own father so, being verbally and physically harassed by random assholes only made his awful mood worse. The only reason he didn't go to jail because he told them off or moved to another seat on the bus instead of punching them in the face or their dick.

The ride to school wasn't fast enough and he was almost glad he was there. He got off the bus in almost a hurry, the chill of the late January air hits his skin and he brings his hood over his head. Yuri makes his way onto the school campus, glaring at the people laughing at his leopard printed jacket. They looked away in fright because they knew how feisty he can get. They found out the hard way when some seniors and juniors tried to pick a fight with him by tripping him or taking his belongings. It was when these jerks tried to steal a photo of his grandfather he intended to use for a project, Yuri had went wild on them. Those people were lucky all they had suffered at Yuri’s hands was a broken nose. Two weeks of in-school suspension was well worth protecting a precious part of home.

The first semester of this hell went by agonizingly slow and Yuri was surprised he hadn't offed himself. Viktor was worried whenever he was on a Skype call his angry younger brother. Yuri just rolled his eyes when Viktor and Yuuri, who popped in beside Viktor half way through the conversation, suggested he should at least try to make friends. It earned the husband's a “fuck off” from Yuri. Though this didn't deter them from trying to persuade the hostile blond to be more social.

To Yuri’s defense, his fellow classmates and peers were idiots and so annoying he couldn't stand being around them. They were self-absorbed, arrogant, and ninety percent of these assholes were either racist or homophobic. Or worse, a combination of the two. Yuri, a bisexual person with a gay older brother who is married to his Japanese husband, was not fond of this. He found that a good portion of the students at the school were also bullies until Yuri gave them a firm talking to with his fists. Especially after they dared to take the photo of his grandfather. There was no way in hell Yuri will even be friends with these bottom feeders despite the love and respect he has for Viktor.

The morning went by so slow to the point the blond was sorely tempted to pull at his hair. The teachers went on and on about subjects he didn't care about. The highlight of his morning happened to be dance practice/second period. He loved dancing. It allowed him to forget himself for a while with whatever music happens to be playing. Yuri took ballet for seven years before he had to stop due to his home situation. Dancing for an hour wasn't enough because he missed it that much. It was weird he was being watched by a few art students from the senior class. They definitely fit the look what artists tend to look like. Dark clothing, unusual hair, some had thick framed glasses like hipsters do, and calloused hands from drawing so much. Today they have their cameras and were snapping picture after picture at them.

Yuri noticed one guy in the group in particular watching him intently. He had a slight honey brown tint to his skin, his hair was styled in an undercut with one or two strands falling into his dark brown eyes outlined thinly with black eyeliner, his clothes were definitely what Yuri would wear. A leather jacket, black distressed jeans that hugged each dip and curve of his body, and a black graphic shirt. Today, this particular guy’s shirt was depicting a flaming purple skull on it. His boots had three belts around the top and they were studded. This guy was the literal embodiment of punk and Yuri fucking loved that. Yuri’s green eyes went back to his face and noted his strong jawline, his straight nose, his lips were a pale shade of pink and slightly less plump than his own. This guy was attractive. Way attractive even with the brooding expression behind the wonder on his face. The obvious awe nearly hid the sadness in his features while his eyes were trained on Yuri. It fueled the blond to dance with more feeling with the two other people in his group while photos were being snapped of him. He low key hoped the handsome undercut guy was catching his “flattering” side.

The teacher was telling Yuri and his group to dance with more feeling and surrender themselves to the music. That was kind of hard to do when the music sounded like nails on a chalkboard. How could he lose himself to that mess? Still, Yuri did his best while thinking of the guy watching him. He wonders if the undercut guy is a senior because he hasn't seen him in any of his classes. It was likely because he seemed older. Well, it couldn't hurt to talk to him since it was likely he wasn't like the rest of these cretins at this godforsaken hell hole.

Each turn, Yuri focused on the same person who was watching him and only him and it helped him tolerate the music. Each pirouette, spin, and leap commanded the undercut guy to look at him and only him. His dance continued like that until the song finally ended with him and his group striking a graceful finishing pose. The class clapped including the visiting art class. Yuri genuinely felt proud when he saw the undercut guy clapping for him and his group too. Though his expression turned to displeasure when he saw the teacher scolding the guy for watching the performance instead of taking photos.

 _‘What the fuck is up her ass?’_ Yuri tore his attention away from him, but not before heading the name “Otabek” from the teacher scolding him. So undercut guy’s name was Otabek. He must be either Russian or Kazakh if Yuri could guess. It was a nice name in his opinion. The blond would need to talk to Otabek to confirm if he worded his question correctly. Class was still going on so it wasn't the time to begin idle chatter with a guy he hasn't met before. Didn't mean that Yuri was against talking to him. Something about Otabek, apart from his looks, drew him in.

A few more groups danced while the senior art students took photos. Yuri drank his water while watching Otabek snap more photos. He had never seen a photographer so into what they do and he was intrigued. The question on what goes through Otabek’s mind when he sees the world around him. He wondered this as the bell rang, signalling the end of his second period. Yuri quickly grabbed his bag and jacket and rushed over to Otabek with the intention of getting into his brain a little. Unfortunately, the photography student had legs on him and practically ran out of the classroom. Goddamn it… Maybe it wasn't meant to be. There goes his good mood for the day. He hoped he would see that guy again.

After leaving the classroom himself, Yuri hurries to the rooftop where he knew the garden resided. He would be able to think to himself for a while. Good thing he had free period before lunch. He wanted to get to the rooftop garden as soon as possible. Very few people spent time on the roof and most of them that do are the ones tending to the garden there. It was a place he thinks he can get away from everyone when he wants to relax and clear his mind. If it was raining, the blond would be in a foul mood all day. Good thing the forecast predicted clear skies and temperatures climbing to the lower forties as the high for the day. Russia was colder than this around this time of year. He missed being there and seeing his grandfather, Nikolai.

 _‘Grandpa…’_ Yuri sighed then pulled out his phone to look at the time. It said 11:15 am on the display of the lock screen. That meant it was 7:15 pm in Russia now. Not wasting any time, Yuri entered the password on his phone to unlock it and tapped the phone icon on the screen so he could quickly call his grandfather. Seeing the photo set for his grandpa warms his heart. It was taken last year on the man’s 62nd birthday. Yuri smiled as he stared at the picture for a moment then tapped the green call button to call the man. The line rang three times before the elderly man picked up, greeting Yuri in his mother language he missed speaking. Holding back his tears, Yuri replied to his grandfather in Russian.

“Hi grandpa,” Yuri answered with relief in his voice.

“Yurochka, you're supposed to be in class. At least wait until you get home to call me,” Nikolai scolded him a little.

“It would be late in St. Petersburg by the time I get out of school, grandpa.” Yuri reminded him and laughed. “Besides, I have free period so I figured I should call you now.”

_‘Not when I'm at home with mom and dad yelling.’_

“S-So how was your day? Are you okay? Is it snowing back home?” He couldn't help but bombard his grandfather the questions because he had a heart attack scare earlier this month just before he started school. If Yuri could go back to Russia, he would have. He wanted to be at his grandfather's side and take care of him. That was something that mattered more than a life of misery with his parents and freedom in America. Ten years in this country with them was more than enough.

“Yurochka. I'm okay. I have been eating healthier and taking on less work,” he assured his grandson.

“Okay good. It sucks that I'm not there with you.”

“I know you want to come back to Russia, Yurochka. I want you back here too, but your parents are against it and they have legal custody…”

“Yeah, I gather that…” Yuri hung his head in bitter defeat. Silence passed between them before he spoke again. “It has gotten worse. He broke her wrist.” A deep sigh was heard on the other end. Yuri worried this may increase his grandfather’s blood pressure.

“Your mother should have gone to the police for that.” Nikolai relented and Yuri just released his breath in an irritated huff.

“She won't because she would rather try her hardest to please that bastard… Sorry. I just don’t know how long I can deal with this. Mama being a punching bag for him is too much.” It really hurt for Yuri to watch his own mother go through the abuse day after day. Sometimes his mess ups in school also escalates the abuse on his mother. Since Viktor wasn't home, it gave their father more of a chance to be cruel to him too. Yuri could deal with the physical stuff but never when it came to his mother. She didn't deserve to be mistreated like that. After too many years, Yuri was still trying to find a way out of it with her.

“I know. I feel like I could have done more for her as her father and keep her away from someone so horrible.” Nikolai admits, breaking Yuri from his thoughts.

“I wonder if it only got so bad because I was born,” Yuri idly wondered. “Viktor only had to see the tail end of it before getting out of that house when he went to college and met Yuuri."

“Don't ever think that, Yurochka. Both you and Viktor are blessings. He worries about you.”

“He has Katsudon to worry about. That guy is a walking ball of anxiety.” Yuri noted, feeling sorry for the Japanese Yuuri. Honestly, the young Russian had nothing against Yuuri. He found him to be really nice when he met him a year ago during a visit home. He could see why his brother married him. It was a shame Yuri wasn't able to attend the wedding because his asshole of a father thought it was immoral. Viktor was overly affectionate with his previous partners, but Yuri never thought it to be a sin. The public displays of affection was disgusting to the blond. He hopes he will never act like that once he gets a girlfriend or boyfriend. Preferably a boyfriend because the girls at his school were like harpies. “Besides, I’ll be fine. Just got to get through the next two and a half years.”

“You sound unsure. Maybe I should just have you fly back to Russia.”

“No, grandpa. Your current house is too small for two people to live in and I would need to drop out of school.” Yuri sighed. He wanted to complete school so he could finally get a job and help his grandfather. He wants to hold out the best he can for two and a half more years for him.

_‘Besides, papa will get worse if I even consider dropping out of school.’_

“I will pray for you and your mother, Yura.” He hears Nikolai promise him.

“I will do the same for mama and help her. Make sure you take it easy, grandpa.”

“I will. Call me whenever you need me, Yurochka.”

“Okay. I promise to call you, grandpa.” Yuri could hear his grandfather smile on the other end and he smiled too, wiping away the tears that gathered and spilled from his eyes. When he hung up, he willed himself to stop the tears. It was stupid of him to cry like this. He really missed his grandfather. The last time he had seen him in over a year and it was on his birthday.

Yuri wonders if he plays his cards right, he could fly out to see his grandfather in six weeks. The wait will be hell if he cannot find a way to pass the time or distract himself. He glances at the sky and lets out a long sigh, praying to someone to help his situation get better. That man was already breaking her bones and it was only going to get worse.

“Fuck…” Yuri uttered in a low voice, frustrated with his family and himself for not being able to do anything. Even when the damn police won't help.

_‘Grandpa, I hope I can last a few more years.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some things: I probably won't use any Russian and Kazakh here because I know so little of both languages to aid their dialogue. So whenever Otabek and Yurio speak in their native languages, it will be implied in a descriptive sense.
> 
> Viktor and Yurio are siblings in this AU fanfiction. Viktor is married to Yuuri and living in Japan with him. They had been married for a year and dated for the previous six years.
> 
> In here, Yuri is 15 and will turn 16 in several weeks. Otabek is 18 and very shy about sex as I believe him to be in canon. Yuri will have to learn to be patient and ease Otabek into sex. Yuri hasn't been intimate with anyone before Otabek but he has had girlfriends, and secret boyfriends.
> 
> Otabek will make more of an appearance next chapter! Sorry this started off strange. I am working this out in my head. Hope this is okay!


	2. A Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“So, what do you see in me when I dance?”_
> 
> _“I see a soldier in you.” Otabek answered bluntly as he got out his camera to adjust the settings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon phase is the third stage in the endless cycle of abuse in a relationship. First there is the building of tension, then the actual abuse ranging from mild to severe, and finally the honeymoon. When everything is all sunshine and daisies after the storm has passed, that is the honeymoon phase. During this phase, the victim will be weakened mentally and fairly anxious, thus making them ripe for the brainwashing. Once the abuser brainwashes their victim and they end up apologizing to the abuser about their problems, the cycle will start over.
> 
> This happened a lot in my household before my mother gave my father the boot and I cannot believe I thought the abuse was somewhat normal for half my life. Or at least as much of it as I can remember. (I can't remember much from my childhood before 8 years old.) I hope to write about the day when Mama Plisetsky finally leaves that man.
> 
> Anyway, I have talked enough. I'm not totally confident on the turn out of this chapter but, I hope you guys enjoy it and sorry I took so long!

To say those who are in abusive relationships or situations experience a peaceful period, or the honeymoon period for those in a domestic partnership, was an understatement. It was the day two after the meltdown and Yuri’s father was in an eerily pleasant mood. He was nice to the blond and bought him that new Halo game he had his eye on and replacing his broken XBOX One. Yuri didn't buy his father’s kindness for shit because it was just going to go back to hell soon. It was only a matter of time. His father brought home flowers and a plethora of gifts for his mother who immediately fell into the obvious trap that is his charm. She was just falling for the same bullshit that will get her hurt _more_ because she was so in love. As much as Yuri loved his mother, he thought she was so foolish to willingly allow herself to be manipulated and beaten by his father on a daily basis.

He was sitting at his desk, working on his homework from today with his headphones blocking out all sounds of the loud sex going on been his parents several rooms down. Fucking disgusting. No way in hell was he going to listen to that again. The blond was still trying to recover from the last few times he was forced to listen to his own parents fucking. Not making love, but fucking. He wouldn't consider that, making love because love is usually unconditional and not one-sided. Even Yuri knew this. What his parents do in their bedroom was disgusting enough to induce vomiting.

Which was why Yuri was listening to his long ass playlist of Slipknot, Hollywood Undead, Mastodon, and Linkin Park songs at full volume. They helped clear his mind and actually let him concentrate on his homework. Focusing on school work was far better than listening to the bastard abuse his mother and other things. Yuri just wanted it to stop or to get away, far away from this.

He sighs while he lets the music distract him from outside occurrences while he worked. It was quite effective and he got most of his homework done. Considering has only three subjects to complete, it was fairly easy. Math was as difficult as ever. Actually it was Algebra 1. Yuri frowned as he looked over his homework and knew over 70% of it had wrong answers. Algebra was awful Where in the hell will he actually use algebra? He believed as long as one knows basic math, they will get by in life especially when it comes to money. Learning the square root of pi was a stupid thing to learn in high school, in his opinion.

Giving up, Yuri set his homework down in the Algebra 1 book and did the same with the rest of them, stuffing them into his messenger bag. He pushed it to the side with his foot and turned his attention back to his laptop, deciding to play the games he installed on there. The game he had in mind was a Call of Duty game for his PC. Taking his headphones off was not an option right now. He signed in as soon as he opened the game and soon shot off anyone who wasn't expecting someone as high ranking as him to take them out. Yuri was amused, unleashing his rage onto poor unsuspecting souls with each grenade and shot to the head. It was his way of unwinding after a school day.

Encountering Otabek was the highlight of his week. 

Yuri needed to find a way to get Otabek alone so they can talk, but that was proving to be difficult. His dance class was the only way they could see each other and two non consecutive days of seeing him was not enough. Some minor, stupid inconvenience keeps him from talking to the older male. When he finally finds a window to do so, Otabek disappears from his sight which forces Yuri to begin the process over again. Tomorrow was his last chance to talk and get to know him before the long weekend comes. The blond wasn't sure if he can actually wait that long. Actually… He can. He will try. For the first time in a while, he has motivation for something. So Yuri will wait through the weekend to meet Otabek face to face if he misses his chance tomorrow.

This was kind of odd thing for him. He had never wanted friends before or even felt the desire to be close to anyone. There wasn't anyone who wanted to get near him since he put up an invisible wall around his heart. It was normal for people who are or have been in the situation he is currently in to be wary of any potential person that comes into his life out of fear they could hurt him. Not just physically, but emotionally. Under the layers of his tough exterior was a fragile teen who was desperate for a way out into a world that isn't shrouded in pain and despair. Viktor expressed his worries to the blond about this on more than one occasion. Yuri thought it was annoying, but his older brother had a point. He needed to open his heart a little more and accept people. Though, Yuri preferred to start with Otabek. It was easier.

The teen takes out another person who shouted a harsh “fuck you” to him as Otabek comes into his mind again. He knew next to nothing about the older boy other than him being a senior. That could make becoming friends with Otabek difficult. Well, Yuri was tenacious. He intends to get to know Otabek. If he was willing. A friendship rejection was worse than a relationship rejection, Yuri thinks.

 _‘Something must be wrong with me if I'm worried about being rejected as a friend.’_ Yuri thought to himself, letting out a small scoff. Sure, he was interested in Otabek and he had a very strong feeling the guy had the same interests as him. Maybe Otabek wanted to be his friend too. He hoped so. God, he really hoped so.

An explosion on the game brings him back from his thoughts from his favorite undercut guy. His eyebrows furrow in displeasure when Yuri had realized what happened. Turns out he just died in his game.

“What the fuck,” Yuri straightens up in his seat while gripping the controller. Some other player killed him with a grenade while he wasn't doing anything. “Asshole. Well, two can play that game.”

Yuri spent the last two hours laying out traps for everyone and ambushing the guy he dubbed as the “fucktard who killed him.” The blond was pissed. He was out for revenge and that particular player signed his death warrant in the game when they decided to kill, actually ambush Yuri in the most cowardly way. Maybe it was his own fault for being distracted by Otabek. He did his best to keep the male out of his thoughts as he got his revenge multiple times on the game.

After getting his fill, Yuri signed out and looked at the time. It said 8:20 pm. Maybe they stopped by now. Yuri cautiously slipped his headphones off his ears. It was quiet… Except for talking in another part of the house. Probably the kitchen. Thank god. Just then, he got a Skype call from Viktor. He realizes it must be around 10:20 am in Japan now and that Viktor should be helping out at the hot springs inn. He rolled his eyes as he answered the call, slipping the headphones back onto his head.

“Hey,” He greeted Viktor casually, but if one paid close attention to the blond, they would be able to hear the fondness in his voice. Especially when he spoke to Viktor.

“Hey Yurio~ I figure you would be home from school and done with homework by now so I thought I should call you.” Viktor greeted him cheerfully. Yuri shrinks back only a little when referred to by that horrible nickname. He hated it despite knowing why Viktor nicknamed him. It wasn't his fault that his airhead of an older brother decided to fall for someone with a similar name as him.

“You can call me by my regular name, old man,” Yuri replied in Russian to his brother in irritation. Viktor chuckles and smiles at him, Yuri rolled his eyes and came to the conclusion his older brother was just an idiot.

“Well, Yuuri shares your name and it is easier to tell you apart that way. Oh, Yuuri is in the room and he wants to say “hi” to you before we have to go back to work.” As he said this, Yuuri popped into the frame with Viktor. Ah, there he is. His hair was slicked back with gel, but he had his glasses on. The blond wondered how will the Japanese Yuuri work at the hot springs if his glasses fog up?

“Hi Yurio!” Yuuri greets him, also smiling at him. It seems to be contagious between him and his older brother. “How are things on your end?”

“Fine. It seems like you and the old man are happy as ever.” It was almost cringe worthy with how his brother acted with the Japanese Yuuri, but he could understand why to an extent. They had a connection Yuri wished his parents had. 

“Ah…” Yuuri seemed to understand the familiar inflection in Yuri’s reply and wasn't sure if he should even broach the topic.

Yuri noticed and decided to ease his brother-in-law's worries with a short answer. It was also a worry of Viktor's as well since it was his step father, Yuri's father.

“It's fine, Katsudon. Things are quiet here now. I feel like I can think.” Yuri sighed. Honestly he was on edge because things will turn bad again. It was an never ending cycle of hell he was trapped in. He was tired of it after so long. Tired of the pain he and his mother have to suffer, emotionally and physically. Tired of feeling afraid for his mother. And himself. He wanted out.

“I wish we could just fly you out to Japan…” Yuri heard his brother-in-law blurt out.

“Grandpa wishes he can fly me out to Russia.” The blond interjects before apologizing, frowning as he watches Viktor hug Yuuri and kiss him on his cheek. “Sorry. Nothing against you, Katsudon. I don't know Japanese and you and my brother are really cozy. I rather not lose my appetite on a daily basis.”

“You would be like this once you fall in love, Yurio.” Viktor chimed.

“Not gonna happen. Everyone at my school are complete assholes who don't know how to respect anyone.” Viktor couldn't help but laugh at this statement. Yuuri placed a hand over his own mouth to stifle a giggle.

“Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Yurio, you act the same way. Besides, I'm sure if you look hard enough, you'll find a friend in your school.”

“That’s a big ‘if’ you know.” Yuri let out a displeased sigh while ignoring the first comment. It was always the same conversation whenever the blond even remotely complained about the students at his school. Everyone there was an asshole. They still are and Yuri has told Viktor this on numerous occasions throughout the first semester. He figured his brother forgot like the airhead he was. As much as Yuri loved his older sibling, he disliked his air headedness. At least he knew Viktor wouldn't act like an asshole like their father. It was why he was thankful the man was on his side and wishes for nothing else but for Yuri to be safe and happy.

Maybe that was why Viktor and Yuuri wanted the blond to have at least one friend. It would provide him a safe space he could go to whenever things turned to shit. Yuri has an idea to what the two men wanted for him. He didn't want to admit it made him happy they cared for him so much.

“Okay fine. I will try, keyword: try to make friends. If they don't act like a dick to me first.” Yuri promised when he thought of the one person he wished to be friends with. He was determined. Tomorrow he will talk to Otabek before practice begins. At least then he could probably get in an introduction and a small conversation.

“Good. I really do want the best for you, Yuri.” Viktor told him, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. “It’s natural because we’re siblings and that no one deserves our parents.”

“Yeah, I know.” Yuri does know this. He also knew his older brother had a lot of kindness in his heart. And so does his brother-in-law who also chimed in.

“Yurio, you know you can call us at anytime. It doesn't matter if we are asleep or busy with work. Just call us.” Yuuri stated, keeping his expression without too much worry. It bothered Yuri but he also knew Katsudon loved him as if he was actually his sibling. That was enough to ease his heart and quell his vexed mental state even when he saw Viktor gaze at the Japanese man lovingly.

“God… You guys are so gross. Don't kiss until after I hang up. Then you can do whatever the fuck you want,” Yuri barked at them, cringing as Viktor purposely kissed his blushing husband on the lips.

“Okay, okay.” Viktor laughed then his expression turned serious as he slipped into Russian for his brother to understand. “Yuri, hang in there. Call the police if it gets bad.”

“I will.” Yuri replied in Russian.

There was a pause.

“I love you. Tell Katsudon he better take care of you or I’ll kick him.” Viktor laughed then. He was glad his younger brother was okay somewhat. The older man would need to fly to America in order to make sure.

“I love you too, kiddo. Talk to you soon.”

“See you, Katsudon.” Yuri replied in English to Yuuri.

“Bye Yurio. Hope to talk to you soon!” The blond just waved once before the call ended between them.

He lets out a sigh and leans back in his chair. Despite Viktor being disgustingly affectionate with Yuuri in front of him, Yuri was still relieved whenever they were there if he needed to talk or to chat in general. It gave him something to look forward to everyday while he is thousands of miles away from his brother. Sucks to be away from the few family who actually gave him a sense of warmth, but Yuri held a bit of hope he will see Viktor and Yuuri soon. He needed to find a way to earn some money to go see them while he is still attending school. While unlikely to earn enough money for a round trip to Japan, it shouldn't be impossible. Anything to get away from his father in general.

Right now, things are quiet. It always happens whenever the physical assault on his mother, and sometimes Yuri, reach a crescendo. It was an never ending cycle and Yuri just rolled with it at this point. Though, he wanted an escape from hell into paradise. He just needed to find it.

Yuri’s mother called his name from the bottom of the stairs, telling him to wash up for dinner. Time to eat in the most awkward and uncomfortable atmosphere again. This was becoming taxing…

•••

Homeroom usually consists of reciting the pledge of allegiance to a damn flag like robots, morning announcements no one gave a crap about, and attendance taking. Yuri was some of the few who didn't pay attention since he was listening to his music. The dragon bitch of a teacher called his name three times before slamming a huge dictionary onto his desk to get his attention. The blond huffed then announced he was here like the teacher couldn't see him when she is literally two feet away. Ridiculous. This whole day was ridiculous and it only just started.

 _‘Put me into a fucking coma,’_ he pleaded to an unknown force that could possibly provide that relief for him. It will be just another boring day in this hellhole.

The only thing he looked forward to was the possibility of talking to Otabek. It would make his day better if or when they become friends. Yuri had to reel himself back when he remembered he needed to see if the older male would want to be friends with him. Apparently that takes time he clearly was unable to deal with enduring. However, Yuri was willing to wait for this person.

Class began as soon as the bell rang and Yuri turned off his music then put his phone in his pocket. The teacher wasted no time in talking about the French revolution as Yuri pulled out his notebook and began taking notes. The woman talks too fast and in detail as if everyone is expected to copy down every word. Of course no one can discern which parts of the lesson were the most or least important ones. That didn't stop Yuri and everyone else from taking notes. The lesson dragged on…

After what seemed like an eternity passed, the bell rang and Yuri couldn't get out of the classroom fast enough. It was even classes today but he still had dance practice everyday. And as he figured out quickly, Otabek was in the same room as him during even days. It meant he will see the other teen on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And today is Friday. He was determined to talk to Otabek. The sooner he gets to the dance classroom, the sooner he gets to talk with the other male. Yuri sped up his walking and then he was running.

He ran, excitement and anticipation coursing throughout his body. It was when he collided with someone taller than him as he entered the classroom when he snapped out of his driven, dazed state. Who the fuck...

“Watch where the fuck you’re—” The blond was about to snap at the person for bumping into him but stopped in his tracks after seeing who it was. Otabek was staring back at him, confused and kind of looking guilty. Damn it… What a great start to the day.

“Didn't mean to bump into you. My bad,” he said, rubbing the back of his head then began rushing into the classroom when Yuri called out to him.

“Wait. It’s my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going so… It was my bad.” Yuri responded quickly. People were staring at him and Otabek, but he ignored them. They walked into the classroom together since they were sort of blocking the way when Otabek began talking to him.

“I’m Otabek Altin.”

 _‘Shit, even his name sounds nice. Fucking get it together, Plisetsky.’_ Yuri cleared his throat so he wouldn't sound like a complete moron when he speaks.

“I know… I mean, I’m Yuri Plisetsky.” Otabek smiled knowingly at him, seemingly pleased. Well, they were finally able to meet and talk officially for the first time. Yuri couldn't help but smile back. Some gasps.were heard around them but he ignored it.

“So is it weird for us to take pictures of you guys?” He asked. It was obvious the other male was trying to start a conversation with him and Yuri did not miss the slight accent in his voice. It was pleasant and he wondered if he was from Russia like himself. Though, he had never before heard anyone with an accent like Otabek.

“Hmm, a little but, you don't seem so weird like the others so it's cool,” Yuri admitted and Otabek laughed.

“Good to know I am less weird,” the older teen joked. “But really, how your class move...it is a work of art. I mean, I've seen ballet on tv but seeing it in real life is something else. Like you are telling a story with your body and each person has a different story. I liked capturing it on camera.”

 _‘Damn, is that how he sees ballet? Pretty deep... Impressive.’_ Yuri was intrigued and he wanted to poke around in Otabek’s mind a little more before he has to change. Not only the other teen dresses cool, his thought process was pretty leveled and so amazing. He liked how he thinks already.

“So, what do you see in me when I dance?” He had to know. Otabek’s viewpoint of the ballet world was nothing compared to everyone else’s generic response or offhanded homophobic comments about it and everything in between. It usually pissed him off to no end.

“I see a soldier in you.” Otabek answered bluntly as he got out his camera to adjust the settings. “You’re someone who is strong, brave, and powerful. I would delve into that more, but I think I should stop before this gets creepy.”

Otabek chuckled, a slight red tint spread across his cheeks while he fiddled with his camera more. Yuri didn't miss that and how the odd compliment from his new acquaintance made his heart sing. He hasn't received such a compliment from anyone before and it filled him with radiant warmth. Was that what Otabek saw in him? He wondered if the other teen realized he isn't a soldier. The nice feeling Otabek caused quickly washed away before the melancholy took over. The blond didn't see himself as that when he can't even protect his own mother. He felt guilty when he couldn't even do that. Especially when the woman threw herself back into harm’s way after Yuri attempted to keep her away from it. He didn't want to say Otabek was totally wrong since soldiers fight to protect something important, but at the same time, Yuri failed to protect what mattered to himself the most. It kind of hit home and he shut his eyes to keep the tears from coming. No need for Otabek...or anyone to see him as broken.

“I should go change. Dancing in street clothes is kind of hard after all,” he managed to say to the other male while keeping his voice even. 

“Okay. See you in a bit, Yuri.” Otabek replied and he waved off Yuri as he disappeared into the adjoining locker room.

Yuri found an empty stall and squeezed himself into it along with his bag then closed it with the latch. He had no intention of letting his classmates see him cry. The blond changed into his black pullover shirt and high waisted leopard print leggings before taking a moment to break down. The tears flowed from his eyes with no sign of stopping as he silently cried. He had no idea why Otabek’s comment had gotten to him the way it did. It wasn't offensive, he thinks, but more like it was the fact someone saw the truth in him. Did Otabek see he was wearing a mask? It was likely. Then again, he could have seen what Yuri was trying to keep up on a daily basis. Still, it jarred him and it was uncomfortable. It was too weird for people to see him past his rough exterior personality. Or maybe he was just fairly fucking paranoid...

The blond jumped a little when the five minute warning bell had rang. He sniffled, rubbing his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket before pulling his shoulder length hair into a small messy bun. He exited the stall and walked over to the sink, quickly examining himself in the mirror. He didn't look too bad. Maybe tired and his eyes were slightly red. Nothing a couple of eye drops couldn't fix. He washed his hands before fishing through his bag for the eye drops and squeezed two drops into each eye. Yuri made sure he was decent appearance wise once more then put his bag in his locker then left the nearly empty locker room.

Otabek saw him and smiled. He smiled back at the older male and walked over to him. Why he felt so comfortable yet so anxious around him so soon was a mystery to Yuri. However, that didn't stop him from talking to the older teen. He didn't have time to re-sew his ballet shoes so he just sat on the floor next to Otabek and tied them on.

“Ready to take some photos of us?” Yuri asked, feeling confident Otabek may watch him again. That may be a pretentious thought of his but, he liked the prospect of that particular thought.

“Of course. I plan on getting some fantastic shots today,” Otabek answered eagerly. “So, make sure to “wow” me, okay?”

“What the hell?” Yuri quirked an eyebrow at the other male then laughed. Oh god, he needed that. He heard a melodious laugh beside him and felt more at ease than before. Even Otabek’s laugh sounded nice… He was definitely going to get along with with the older teen. “Dude, I can’t believe you actually said that. You’re so strange.”

“Well, I got you to laugh so the phrase was worth it.” With one last chuckle, Otabek tries to speak in a more casual tone. “But really. Just be yourself when the music starts and ignore our presence.”

_‘I think I rather focus on… No, shut up, Yuri. You just met the guy.’_

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Otabek looked like he was about to respond again when the final bell rang and the ballet instructor clapped three times to get everyone's attention. “Good morning, class.”

“Good morning, Madam Baranovskaya.” Everyone responded simultaneously in moderate energy.

“Students, take your positions at the Barre!”

The art teacher instructed Otabek to pay attention and not distract the ballet class by talking to them. Yuri whispered to Otabek he’ll talk to him after class then shot the art teacher a glare. He stood up and went to take his position at the Barre where his new acquaintance will easily see him…or is he a friend to Otabek now? He fervently hoped so as he began moving to the music while Lilia shouted off commands to them.

Today was actually looking up for Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the music choices mentioned, these are bands I actually listen to. Some more than others. My music tastes are all over the place. Though, I listen to a lot of Hollywood Undead these days. System of a Down was another band I hardcore listened to and I cry because I miss them and I want them to make more content together. (Ｔ▽Ｔ)
> 
> I don't play shooters like Halo and Call of Duty, but my friends and my two siblings do, so I have a small idea of what they are about. But, I am not good at them either. They will be implied should Yuri plays such games again~
> 
> I have definitely talked too much but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
